There's something in the water
by wholedamntime
Summary: Ti svegli a causa di una fitta allo stomaco. Sembra come se qualcuno ti avesse preso a calci durante la notte. Spalanchi gli occhi e senza pensare inizi a correre verso la persona che è dall'altra parte dell'uscio.


**There's something in the water**

Ti svegli a causa di una fitta allo stomaco.  
Sembra come se qualcuno ti avesse preso a calci durante la notte.  
Porti una mano alla pancia e provi a tirati su.  
Sei sdraiata ma non ne capisci il perché, il pavimento sotto di te è duro.  
Non sei bel tuo bunk e non pensi nemmeno di essere all'interno del Bus.  
È acqua quella che percepisci sotto la mano poggiata in terra? Senti bagnato. Provi ad alzarti ma hai un forte capogiro.  
Cerchi un appoggio con le mani ma non lo trovi.  
Precipiti in avanti cadendo sulle ginocchia e poggiando le mani avanti a te per evitare di battere il viso.  
Ti siedi portando i pugni chiusi alle tempie e premendo.  
Ti fa male la testa.  
Non capisci che cosa ti sia successo. Non capisci dove sei.  
L'ultima cosa che ricordi è di aver ringraziato Fitz ed essere entrata nel tuo bunk per riposare.  
Fitz.  
Sarà lì anche lui? Starà bene?  
Provi a rialzarti, questa volta con cautela e tendendo le braccia in avanti fai dei passi cauti.  
L'intenzione è quella di trovare le pareti di quel luogo, prosegui finché non percepisci un muro, vi poggi la spalla e inizi a percorrerlo.  
In terra nulla blocca il tuo passaggio, riesci a mettere un passo dopo l'altro senza problemi. Sul muro invece improvvisamente senti uno scalino e un cardine.  
Che sia una porta? Ti ci pari davanti e con le mani la esamini.  
Sembrerebbe un porta. Cerchi la maniglia o un pomello.  
Non sai se aprirla, non sai cosa ci sia dietro e non sai nemmeno dove ti trovi. Sarà sicuramente chiusa a chiave, nessuno lascerebbe mai la porta di un prigioniero aperta. Perché è così che ti senti, prigioniera di qualcosa.  
Abbassi la maniglia e tiri verso di te.  
Come pensavi, non compie nessun movimento.  
Appoggi anche l'altra mano sul legno e ti accorgi che è entrata un po' di luce da uno spiraglio che si è formato.  
Non è chiusa.  
Sussulti.  
Cautamente la apri ancora un po' e ti avvicini per osservare fuori.  
Sembrerebbe non ci sia nessuno.  
Aspetti ancora qualche istante prima di spalancarla e osservare dietro di te la semplice stanza vuota che ti ospitava.  
Ti guardi le mani.  
Sono bagnate.  
Le avvicini al viso e le annusi.  
Non hanno odore.  
Che sia acqua?  
Non ne sei certa e non vuoi rischiare.  
Le appoggi ai jeans sporchi e le pulisci stando comunque attenta a non farle entrare in contatto con i viso.  
Davanti a te si staglia un lungo corridoio illuminato da luci al neon e percorso da tubi gocciolanti.  
Sembrerebbe la stiva di qualcosa, ma anche qui, non ne hai la certezza.  
Dove sono tutti gli altri?  
Perché sembri essere l'unica persona in quel luogo?  
Con le spalle al muro e vigile, inizi a percorrere quel solo corridoio avanti a te.  
Non ve ne sono altri secondari.  
E' come un lungo tunnel senza uscita.  
Dai tubi continua a gocciolare qualcosa e lo stesso pavimento è bagnato da quella sostanza inodore.  
Alcune luci si spengono davanti a te, per riaccendersi poco dopo.  
Che si stiano fulminando?  
Che qualcosa stia interferendo?  
Non è il tuo campo, non sapresti dargli una causa.  
Continui a camminare.  
Dove diamine ti trovi?  
Perché questo maledetto corridoio sembra non avere fine?  
Inciampi in qualcosa che produce un rumore metallico, ti volti rapidamente trattenendo il fiato e rimanendo immobile.  
Non sembra arrivare nessuno.  
E' una chiave inglese.  
Vai avanti, ti sembra di essere già passata in quel punto.  
Che tu stia girando intorno?  
Cerchi dei riferimenti, ma quel luogo sembra dannatamente uguale in ogni angolo.  
Chiudi gli occhi. Fai un respiro profondo e cerchi nelle tasche un qualcosa.  
Una forcina, un fazzoletto.  
Qualsiasi cosa da lasciare in terra e che ti possa aiutare a capire se stai girando in tondo.  
Nulla, sono completamente vuote.  
Prosegui vigile.  
Fai pochi passi e ti fermi di nuovo.  
In terra c'è una chiave inglese.  
Allora stai girando in tondo?  
Ti accucci per prenderla.  
Non ti sembra però di essere tornata al punto di prima, poiché pochi metri avanti a te c'è un varco.  
Il primo cambiamento che vedi da quando hai iniziato quel percorso.  
Stringendo la mano attorno alla chiave ti avvicini e ti affacci.  
E' buio, non riesci a vedere bene.  
Uno, due, tre passi.  
Più vai avanti, più quell'oscurità sembra farsi più chiara.  
C'è qualcosa di rosso alla parete.  
Un estintore?  
Non è utile al riconoscimento del luogo.  
Lo aggiri tornando poi vicino al muro.  
C'è un'altra porta, anzi, un arco.  
Ti inoltri scavalcando il gradino e la chiave inglese ti cade di mano con un tonfo.  
Ancora una porta, di vetro.  
Spalanchi gli occhi e senza pensare inizi a correre verso la persona che è dall'altra parte dell'uscio.  
Ti sembra improbabile. Impossibile.  
Eppure è lì.  
Chiuso dentro quella maledetta stanza con delle mura di vetro.  
Non ti curi del fatto che ci potrebbe essere qualcuno.  
Batti i pugni su quella porta.  
Che cosa sta succedendo?  
Provi ad urlare, ma tossisci solamente, hai la gola secca.  
"Fitz", sussurri.  
La stanza nel quale si trova è piena d'acqua, il ragazzo è in punta dei piedi, cercando di mantenere la testa al di fuori, ma più passa il tempo e più il livello aumenta.  
Prova a parlare, ma non lo senti.  
Appoggi una mano al vetro, prima di voltarti e tornare nel corridoio dal quale sei giunta.  
Salti lo scalino dell'arco e afferri l'estintore staccandolo dalla parete.  
Non hai notato se nell'altro ambiente ci fosse qualcosa di più utile, la tua mente è scattata subito a quell'estintore.  
Torni e con la mano gli fai cenno di allontanarsi dalla porta.  
A quanto pare nemmeno lui riesce a sentirti.  
Il livello dell'acqua è aumentato parecchio in pochi istanti.  
Devi farlo uscire da lì.  
Inizi a battere il fondo dell'estintore contro la porta, cerchi di mantenere il colpo sempre nello stesso punto.  
Sai perfettamente che stai rischiando, stai facendo molto rumore.  
Potresti attirare qualcuno, ma non ti interessa.  
Continui a colpire forte.  
Devi liberare Fitz.  
Sai benissimo che l'acqua che fuoriuscirà accompagnata dai vetri potrebbe causarti danni ma non ci pensi.  
Osservi Leo prendere boccate d'aria in quella che è rimasta la poca superficie libera.  
Continui a battere sempre più forte.  
Ogni rincorsa è accompagnata dallo svolazzare dei tuoi capelli.  
Ogni botta da un urlo di liberazione per sfogare lo sforzo e la tensione.  
Devi sbrigarti.  
Ogni colpo sembra sempre più debole del precedente, nonostante tu stia mettendo tutta la forza possibile.  
Leo ti aiuta.  
Prende fiato e poi torna all'altezza della porta e prende a pugni quel vetro.  
È sempre più difficile. Man mano che l'acqua aumenta, lo sospinge verso l'alto. Con le mani cerca agganci ma non ce ne sono allora nuota verso il basso e prende a calci quel vetro che non si rompe.  
È difficile colpire sempre lo stesso punto, ma ce la puoi fare.  
Ce la devi fare.  
Senti una lacrima scendere lungo la guancia mentre assesti l'ennesimo colpo.  
Abbassi il volto, prendi fiato e carichi di nuovo.  
Ancora.  
E ancora.  
Ma quella dannata porta sembra non rompersi.  
Fai cadere a terra l'estintore e inizi a prenderla a calci e pugni anche tu.  
Non ti interessa se fa un male cane, se le nocchie sanguinano e se pensi di aver storto una caviglia nell'impatto.  
Continui.  
Poggi la testa al vetro e in modo offuscato vedi una mano che si poggia dall'altra parte.  
Fai un respiro profondo e ti pieghi a riprendere "l'arma".  
Ce la devi fare, ti ripeti.  
Non puoi dubitare.  
Devi solo avere certezze.  
Ci devi riuscire.  
Punto.  
Lanci un colpo e uno ancora.  
Chiudi gli occhi, predi un respiro e sferri.  
Continui, anche quando senti le braccia farti male.  
E ne sferri ancora uno.  
Sei in procinto dell'ennesimo quando qualcosa si muove.  
Urli andando a battere esattamente dove avevi già battuto dall'inizio e senti il vetro frantumarsi.  
Odi il rumore delle crepe che si allargano su tutta la superficie e il bordo dell'estintore che sprofonda.  
Poi improvvisamente tutto va in frantumi.  
Con una mano ti agganci al bordo della porta.  
Rimani travolta dalla furia dell'acqua e dai vetri che si riversano sul pavimento e verso l'esterno.  
Proprio come avevi previsto.  
Chiudi gli occhi e con un braccio ripari il volto che hai nascosto abbassandolo. Quando senti la pressione sul fianco venire meno, liberi il volto e con gli occhi cerchi Fitz.  
Lo vedi agganciato al montante della porta a vetri.  
E' vicino a te.  
Le mani sanguinano a causa dei frammenti e anche lui nasconde il volto tra le braccia.  
Ha dei tagli sul collo e sulla nuca ma non sembrano gravi.  
Non appena tutta l'acqua si è riversata verso l'esterno, riempendo parte della sala nella quale vi trovate, ti stacchi dall'appoggio e lo raggiungi.  
Non percepisci dolore, non pensi di esserti tagliata.  
Voi parlare ma senti ancora la gola secca, e il tuo sguardo velato di preoccupazione fa comprendere appieno la tua domanda.  
Lo osservi e noti che anche il viso è ferito da piccoli tagli.  
Sei grata che sia vivo.  
Ti slanci in avanti per abbracciarlo, ma tutto si fa buio.  
Provi nuovamente il dolore allo stomaco e crolli in terra.

Senti un rumore ripetitivo nelle orecchie.  
Quasi una litania assordante.  
Apri gli occhi e riconosci il soffitto di sempre.  
Sei nel tuo bunk.  
Fitz.  
Pensi scattando seduta.  
Pessima mossa. Ti gira tutto di nuovo.  
Spegni quel rumore infernale che si rivela essere la sveglia e ti alzi.  
Passi le mani sul viso e apri la porta del bunk.  
Tutto sembra normale.  
Skye è seduta sul divano e abbraccia un cuscino mentre si lamenta delle gambe che le fanno male a causa degli allenamenti con Ward, che è seduto sulla poltrona a leggere.  
Fitz è al tavolo della cucina che ascolta distrattamente Skye e mangia alcuni bretzel.  
Appena ti vede si muove, ingoia e pronuncia un lieve, "Hey".  
"Simmons", dice Skye posando il cuscino accanto a sé. "Come stai?".  
"Passato il mal di stomaco?", ti domanda Fitz.  
Mal di stomaco?  
Porti una mano alla pancia e annuisci lievemente.  
Non sei in pigiama, ma non indossi nemmeno camicia e giacca.  
Sei un po' spaesata  
"Sicura di stare bene?", chiede ancora Skye. "La medicina ha fatto effetto? L'hai presa a stomaco vuoto nonostante si raccomandasse di mangiare qualcosa prima", continua la donna.  
"Skye!", la rimprovera Ward. "Si è appena svegliata, dopo essere stata male. Lasciale fare mente locale".  
Guardi Ward grata.  
Sei stata male.  
Stomaco.  
Mente locale.  
Guardi Fitz.  
Che si è spostato dall'altra parte del tavolo e si è avvicinato.  
Gli osservi il volto.  
Non ha alcun graffio.  
Scendi sulle mani, nulla più del solito.  
Eppure.  
Passi ancora una volta una mano sulla fronte e ti avvicini al tuo partner.  
Che sia stata tutta una fantasia?  
Forse prendere la medicina a stomaco vuoto non è stata una buona idea.  
"Tutto ok?", ti chiede vedendoti un po' assente.  
Lo guardi ancora a fondo.  
Deve essere stata una fantasia.  
Lui è davanti a te e sta bene.  
"Sì", rispondi titubante. "Ho solo fatto un sogno strano", concludi sedendoti su uno sgabello.  
Fitz annuisce e si avvicina al piccolo frigo.  
"Vuoi un bicchiere d acqua?", domanda.  
Sbarri gli occhi e scuoti fortemente la testa.  
"No grazie", rispondi forse un po' brusca. "Oggi di acqua ne ho avuta abbastanza".

_Briefing Room_  
Altra piccola shot, nata da un sogno che ho fatto. Nella mia testa si è creata questa situazione, questa scena, e l'ho dovuta scrivere perchè mi stava assillando e non riuscivo a pensare ad altro (:  
Spero sia stata di vostro gradimento, anche se breve.  
Ci vediamo al laboratorio (:


End file.
